Beautiful Lilies and Carnal Desires
by Lilium Regale
Summary: No story or explanation whatsoever. Just pure love making between Yukino and Yui.


**Yui POV**

Before I could even say anything, I found myself being pushed down onto a bed. The person who did it was none other than my girlfriend Yukinon, the cool and composed yet cute and adorable girl I fell in love with. Right now though, there's nothing but lust in her eyes.

"You don't have to be so rough Yukinon. We just came back from school." I try pleading as she was still holding my arms down to the bed. I can't believe this was the girl who was so shy during the first time we made love together. It's like she's not even Yukinon anymore. Not that I mind it much though...

Then suddenly, she unbuttoned my uniform and pulled up my bra, fully revealing my chest.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Yui-san. I've been holding it in for a month. I can't last much longer." She told me as she began groping my breasts, making me squeal a bit.

"What a cute moan. It's extremely alluring." She then moved her head closer and began sucking on them, making me moan even more.

"I used to be jealous of this enormous bosom of yours, now I'm glad you have them. I can now keep them for myself." She then suddenly bit me forcing me to scream.

"N-Not t-there Y-Yukinon...I-I'm sensitive t-there..." I managed to say after recovering. She just ignored me though and kept on going. I swear Yukinon gets too aggressive when she's like this.

"What do we have here? This little area of yours seemed to be a bit drenched. I wonder why?" She asked me as she moved her fingers closer to my legs and started rubbing me through my panties, making my body tingle in pleasure. I think I'm almost...

Before I could though, she stopped moving her fingers and slowly moved away from me, leaving me wanting more.

"Don't be like that Yukinon..." I beg her as my body was still heating up and craving for more.

"Then you have to ask for it properly." She sadistically said to me while she was circling her finger through my thighs. Stop teasing me like that Yukinon you meanie!

"Please Yukinon, make love to me! Ravage my pussy!" I screamed out as loud as I could.

"Gladly." She replied back with a smile. She then removed my panties and started licking my special place. I could feel a jolt of electricity run through my spine whenever she touched a sensitive part.

"Rougher Yukinon! Rougher!" I unconsciously yell out as I grab her head and push her deeper in, making her tongue move even faster which multiplied the sensations I was feeling.

"Yukinon!" I cry out as I came, squirting a bit on Yukinon's face. While I was trying to catch my breath, I saw her lick off my juices from her face, even savoring it. She then got up and started to kiss me. I could feel her tongue wrestling with mine, making me feel really good. This went on for a couple of minutes until she backed her mouth away from me and starting hugging me, burying her head in my chest.

"See wasn't that an enjoyable experience?" She innocently asks me, telling me that her lust finally went away.

"You're supposed to start it off gentle..." I complain and pout as I start running my fingers through her silky smooth hair.

"I'm sorry Yui-san, I just really couldn't help it." She apologized while giving me cat-like eyes that look way too innocent.

"How about I cook us dinner to make up for it?"

"I'm fine with that, but let's stay like this for a bit longer."

"I'd be happy to."

Just you wait Yukinon, I'll get my revenge on you for this. Soon.

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

I can't believe what I've just done. I sexually assaulted my own lover. It's shocking just how powerful my libido is. I never would've expected something like this to happen to me.

Luckily, I was forgiven by Yui-san. All I have to do is cook one of her favorite meals. Although I'm sure that's not nearly enough to repent for what I've just done.

I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice...

After changing, I heard footsteps coming from the room. It was Yui-san dressed up in casual home attire walking towards the living room.

"Hey Yukinon, what exactly are you cook-" Before Yui-san finished her sentence, she was visibly shocked by my attire, nothing but an apron. I've heard about it before how this is deemed attractive by most young adolescent males. I wasn't sure if it would be effective on a female, but it was worth a shot. Judging by how intently she was staring at me and with her mouth slightly drooling, it's seemed to have been effective.

"W-What's w-with the get u-up?" She asks in embarrassment as she tries to look away but fails to do so.

"I wanted to make up for what I did awhile ago. This was the only thing I had in mind. If you don't like it..." I explained to her as I could feel my face blush uncontrollably.

"N-Nothing like that at all! In fact, you look amazing in it." She complimented me even though her face too was scarlet red. Despite the odd scenario I'm currently in, I couldn't help but smile after being complimented by her.

"That's good then. Why don't you watch some TV while I prepare dinner?" She simply nodded and made her way to one of the sofas.

As I preparing the ingredients, I could feel an intense gaze aimed at me, more specifically focused on my rear. I naturally had a hard time cooking due to this. After a while though, I managed to compose myself and finally finished cooking dinner.

Once I properly prepared all the dishes, I called Yui-san to the table.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." I politely say to her while I head back into the kitchen to get some drinks. Before I could do so however, I was suddenly hugged from behind.

"W-What a-are you doing Yui-san!?" I asked as I was startled by her sudden actions.

"I'm just enjoying my meal like you said Yukinon." She seductively whispered into my ear as she started licking it. I also felt a hand softly caressing my legs and thighs.

"You may not have the biggest boobs, but your ass is amazing. It's so firm and soft at the same time. I just can't get enough." Yui-san vulgarly said, something uncharacteristic of her. Despite all this though, I could feel myself getting flattered from it.

"How about we start our meal now?" She said as she dragged me from the kitchen and into the living room as I pushed down onto the couch. I could tell from her eyes that she was absorbed in analyzing every nook and cranny of my body with lust in her eyes.

Unlike what I did awhile ago, she gently pulled me into a kiss as she fondly caressed by chest and my backside.

"Are you ready Yukinon?" She lovingly asked me after she pulled away from her kiss, and affectionately stared into my eyes. Just by her gentleness alone was already enough to make the nether region water. You're unfair Yui-san...

"Yes, I'm ready..." The moment I said that, she started kissing me again albeit more passionately than before. I could also feel a few fingers playing around in between my legs. She then slowly started inserting her fingers into me one by one, making me moan in between our kisses.

"Yui-san, Yui-san, I'm almost." I squeal as the pace of her fingers began to increase. She then pulled away from our kiss and starting sucking one of my breasts, fondling the other one with her free hand.

"Yui-san!, Yui-san!" I uncontrollably moan due to the pleasure I was feeling. She then pulled up her head and gave me a smile.

"It's okay Yukinon. Don't hold back." She coolly whispered into ear, triggering me to climax.

I found myself panting for air due to the love making session we just had. While I was resting, Yui-san stood up and gave me a lap pillow while affectionately patting my head, making me feel truly like a cat.

"Thank you Yui-san, I enjoyed it."

"Me too Yukinon. Seeing you enjoy it is enough for me."

The two of us just unanimously decided to stay like this in the peaceful silence.

I then heard a growling sound coming from Yui-san's stomach which effectively ruined the mood. I looked up to see Yui-san making a 'oops' face while rubbing the back of her head. I simply smiled at this and stood up from the couch.

"I can still heat up our meal if it went cold. Let's go Yui-san."

"Sure thing, I'm starving!"

I swear Yui-san, you're the same as always, and that's what I love about you.

* * *

 **Yui POV**

After dinner, I finally managed to convince Yukinon to let me into the bath with her.

Normally when I stay over, Yukinon insists that we take a bath separately. I really don't get why she doesn't want us to go together even though we're lovers. My guess is just that she's too shy to do it.

I'm actually happy that I get to see these different sides of Yukinon that people normally don't see. To her usual cool attitude to her super aggressive side to her extremely adorable shy self, I love them all.

Now, I'm just here waiting here in the bathroom for Yukinon to arrive. She told me that she needed some time to prepare herself for this which is kinda cute in its own way. I can't exactly blame her though since I'm also feeling a bit nervous. It's kinda funny how we've done more extreme things than this yet we're embarrassed by taking a bath together.

"I'm coming in Yui-san..." I heard a voice say from behind the door. Yukinon then entered the bathroom with a big red blush on her face. I guess it's because I'm wearing nothing right now, not even a towel. I could tell that she was trying her hardest not to stare at me which was pretty cute actually.

Although I feel a bit disappointed, she was still covering herself up with a towel. I was really looking forward to see her whole naked body.

Wow, I sound like a pervert...Either way, that towel has to go!

"That's no good Yukinon!" I playfully shout out as I walk up to her and remove her towel, exposing every inch of her beautiful body, not a single blemish in sight. For a short moment, I saw a very very scary expression on Yukinon's face making pull back. I prepared myself for the worse but surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Sigh, I was more of less expecting this to happen but for you to actually grab my towel..." She said in disappointment with a small pout on her face.

"I'm sorry Yukinon! It's just that I was wanted to see..." I tried to apologize to her, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"You don't have to explain yourself any further. I already know what you're going to say. Don't worry Yui-san, I'm not mad, just a little surprised. All of that aside, how about we wash ourselves up before we head into the bathtub?" She said to me with a bright smile, making me smile too.

Yukinon then sat down and asked me to wash her back for her. I immediately agreed and got the soap ready. It was at that moment an idea popped into my head.

Instead of washing her with my hands, I decided to use my boobs instead, I poured soap all over them then started rubbing Yukinon's back, surprising Yukinon by a lot.

"Y-Yui-san...!" She stuttered as I continued to wash her back. I could tell that she was enjoying it because she was murmuring 'So soft...' as I was cleaning her body. I also felt some excitement myself because the bubbles were stimulating my already stiff sensitive parts.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Yukinon proposed that we enter the bathtub already. The two us then tried our best to fit ourselves into it. After a couple of tries, we managed to find a comfortable position with me sitting behind Yukinon. Naturally, Yukinon rested her head on my chest, something she just loves doing.

"It's actually pretty cramped with the two of us here."

"That's why I was reluctant to do this in the first place."

"Although you can't deny that you're enjoying this. Especially since you seem to be having so much fun burying your head in my breasts."

"I-I suppose..."

"Anyways, what do we do for the rest of the night?"

"Initially, I had a great movie, Pan-san of course, prepared but..."

"But...?"

"I-I'm t-too a-aroused to think of the movie. The only thing I have in my mind right now is a craving to have sex with you Yui-san..."

"That's p-pretty b-bold of you to say Yukinon..."

"I know, it's completely out of my character. I just can't resist these bodily urges, especially if it's with someone I truly love. I feel truly ashamed for being so lewd..."

Before Yukinon finished, I immediately cut her off with a passionate kiss. She was startled at first gave into it eventually. As our tongues kept moving around in our mouths, I started to tease her special place as punishment. We're lovers, there nothing we should be ashamed about.

"Don't be ashamed Yukinon. All we're doing is making love." I whisper into her ear as I dug my fingers deeper into her. It was at that moment Yukinon squealed and I felt something sticky on my fingers, telling me Yukinon just came.

"How about we continue this on the bed?" I asked her as she was still trying to catch her breath. She simply nodded at my question. We then left the bathroom and immediately made our way towards the bed, not even bothering to dry ourselves.

Our all night love making session then began.

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

Without a single shred of hesitation, I immediately started violating Yui-san's vagina with my tongue, twisting it as much as possible in order to please her. It was revenge for what she did to me back in the bathroom. Although I couldn't resist the urge to finger myself due to immense sexual arousal.

"Yukinon, Yukinon! Your tongue feels so good! Mess me up even more!" Yui-san incoherently screamed as I was pleasuring her. Every single time I do this to her, she's practically defenseless. I just get a certain sensation whenever I witness Yui-san moaning uncontrollably like this.

I then shifted my focus to her erected clitoris, licking and sucking it as much as possible until Yui-san then had an orgasm, forcing her to squirt all over my face. I instinctively kept drinking her sweet juices despite knowing it's wrong to normally do so. I just can't resist how delicious it is.

I then got up and rested my whole body on her face, prompting her to start licking my nether regions. I was moaning in pleasure as I was fondling her marshmallow-esque breasts. Every time I squeezed her nipples, her tongue would go even wilder inside of me. I then felt a jolt run through my spine as I reached my climax.

Without uttering a single word, the two of us started to passionately kiss each other. We could taste each other's love juices as our tongues kept squirming around inside each other's mouths. At the same time, we started fingering each other, inserting as many fingers as possible. Our breasts were also violently rubbing against each other. It wasn't long until the amount of pleasure became unbearable, forcing us to reach our climax.

As our final act for the night, we began rubbing our own crotches against other. The whole time, I couldn't stop my hips from moving, it just felt too good to the point my mind was completely blank. I was instinctively sticking my tongue out as I moaning uncontrollably. Yui-san on the other hand just kept on shouting my name over and over again.

"Yui-san!"

"Yukinon!"

We both screamed out in ecstasy as we climaxed, effectively leaving us in a state of euphoria.

Afterwards, the two of us started cuddling together as we were recovering from our intense love making.

"I'm completely exhausted." I complain as I still can't properly feel my legs. This accursed stamina of mine. If only I could last longer, then I would have more time to have sex with Yui-san.

"I know right. But it was all worth it. I mean, that was one of the best we've ever had so far." Yui-san said as she was lovingly stroking my hair. I honestly just love it when she treats me like a cat.

"I completely agree nya~." I accidentally purred in response, causing Yui-san to giggle. I didn't feel embarrassment from that as I continued to purr. I swear at this point, there are ears growing on my head already. I just can't help it when it's Yui-san who makes me act like this.

I then heard her yawn which also made me sleepy. Well, given how we were at it for hours, it's natural we would be fatigued. Right before sleeping, we did our usual ritual of giving each other a goodnight kiss.

"I love you Yukinon."

"I love you Yui-san."

With that, the two of us fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.


End file.
